Better Off Alone
by chiisaimiko
Summary: Isn't it easier for both of us that way? What's the point of both of us struggling together? But it was fun. I was really into it, for once." Flash forward 3 years, Rei finally realizes the woman who has held his heart, but she doesn't seem to want him.


****

Better Off Alone

__

Chapter One: His Life

-

****

Author's Notes: Not much to say now except that this takes places a few years after they graduate from high school and Rei and Kira have never made up in book 9. He told her they were better off alone and that there was no point in them being with each other and struggling. She uses that excuse now to stay away from him.

****

Disclaimer: Nope.

-

The atmosphere around him was filled with the odor of drunks and smoke. It was nothing new, however, as he had gotten used to the smell as a result of partying every night. Everywhere he turned, beer bottles were tossed and cigarette butts were trash to the ground. To him, tonight was just like every other night, with nothing short of alcohol, cigarettes, girls, and of course with him, sex.

Fazed, Rei found himself pressing a girl up against the opened door, kissing his way up from her neck to her jaw. As drunk as he was, he was still not drunk enough to completely waste himself on her. Pulling back, he looked at her hazily for a moment before stumbling to the bed, where he fell back and rested on.

"Rei," the girl, Natsuki, murmured as she climbed on top of him. "Everyone's been telling me how much of a sex god you are," she whispered against his ear, "Why don't you show me."

Never backing down from a challenge, Rei lifted his head, meeting her lips savagely. He threw her down beside him and continued to ravage her as she had requested. "Fine," he growled, "There's no backing out now."

Natsuki only smiled up at him innocently. "Actually, this will have to wait," she teased as she pushed him off gently, "It's nine o'clock, and I promised I'd meet a friend here." She got up from the bed and quickly zipped her pants up.

"A friend?" Rei snorted in annoyance. "You're passing me up to meet your friend, a person whom you see _everyday_?"

She shrugged. "Well, yeah, but it took a lot of me begging her to come here before she would agree. I've been pestering her for about a month now. She's always working and so stressed out, you know, and she's one of those good girls. I kept suggesting for her to come with me to go out to parties to relieve some stress and just have fun once in a while, but her excuse is that she never has time. Well, it just so happens that I finally got to her and she said she'd meet me here after work so she should be here by now." With the last of her button buttoned up on her shirt, she turned towards the door.

"Yeah, well, good luck," Rei spat as got up from the bed and walked out the room with nothing else said.

-

"There you are!"

The sudden familiar voice of a drunken person caught her attention from across the room. Slowly turning around from her chair, Kira saw her friend wave to her. With a frown, Kira could tell that she was drunk and immediately shook her head in disapproval. She knew then that this was not going to be fun.

"Natsuki, I don't think this is such a good idea," she said loudly, but not loud enough for her friend to hear. The music boomed loudly within the room, and Kira couldn't even hear herself speak.

"Come on, Kira!" Natsuki yelled when she was in close distance, almost half-way there to her. "Let's go have some fun!" Without waiting for an answer, and with a strong tug, Kira was yanked and dragged across the room as she shook her head in frenzy. "I'm going to introduce you to some friends I met tonight," Natsuki said happily.

The blonde-haired girl kept shaking her head at the brunette. "No, no, no, that's okay, Natsuki. Please, I don't think—"

"Kira, shut up and just relax."

"Please," she pleaded, "Can we just walk around and see what's going on tonight? How about we do this tomorrow... when I get used to the place? You can just show me around right now, and then I can meet up with some of your friends tomorrow. Please, Natsuki, I really don't—"

With a frustrated sigh, Natsuki stopped and glared at her friend. "Kira, if you don't do this tonight, you're never going to do it. I know you, I know how you are and how you think. Now come on, you'll have fun, I promise."

__

Yeah, right, Kira thought hopelessly as Natsuki continued to drag her through the crowds. Honestly, she knew that this wasn't a good idea to begin with, but with Natsuki's constant begging of her needing to relax, which only stressed her out more, she finally agreed to all the madness. _Some night this is going to be..._

"Kiki, Mizuki, Yuko, this is Kira," Natsuki introduced as they came to a sudden halt. She seemed to waste no time at all. "Kira, this is Kiki, Mizuki, and Yuko," she said as she pointed to each of them.

The others smiled at her while Kira nodded and smiled back in return and in politeness. "Nice to meet you," she said and they said the same in reply.

"How about you guys talk while I go to the bathroom?" Natuski suggested, and glanced around the room as if she was looking for someone. Kira grew suspicious. "I'll be right back, okay? You guys stay right here and just talk." Before Kira could protest, Natsuki had already turned around and made herself disappear within the large crowds.

Being ditched in a room where she knew no one, she sighed and told the others that she would be right back with a drink, obviously lying but she knew that they did not care. When fifteen minutes nearly passed by and Natsuki was still no near in sight, Kira decided to go look for her herself.

"Um, excuse me," she said politely with a light tap on a guy's shoulder. When he turned around, she gave him an embarrassed smile and asked him where the bathroom was. In response, he had only told her tipsily, "Down the hall here and on the right."

And so she followed his vague instructions, which led her to the shock of her life. As she twisted the doorknob open, she had found what she was looking for alright. And so much more.

"Kira!" Natsuki shrieked as covered herself up with the blankets around her. "I'm sorry I didn't come back, I just got—"

"Kira?" a confused and intoxicated voice questioned.

It wasn't Natsuki who she was staring in awe at, however. It was the guy that was on top of her.

"Rei?"

-

Tell me what you think of it so far. And sorry for the short chapter, but it's only the first one after all. Next chapters will definitely be longer. :) And I will definitely spend more time on them... this one only took me 15 minutes to write up, so sorry for the blandness. Please r&r though! It would make me very happy. xD


End file.
